Maledict
The Maledict is the final boss in Resurrection of Evil, first shown in Doom 3's ending cinematic. It is shown on RoE's box art. The Maledict looks like a dragon with a large set of wings, two legs with clawed feet, a long tail and a head shaped like a demon skull. It has empty eye sockets (and is thus possibly blind or sees via supernatural powers) and emits a loud, piercing scream. RoE's ending cinematic shows that the demon is very large compared to humans, able to swallow them whole. It is more or less powerful then the Cyberdemon. Combat characteristics The final battle consists of two phases. In the first phase, the airborne Maledict summons Forgotten Ones to attack the player. It also uses its Flamewall attack to emit a stream of fire much like that of the Arch-Vile. After the Maledict's health has been reduced to less than 25%, the second phase of the battle begins. Maledict's health is reset to 5000, and the demon proceeds to retreat to the volcano on the battlefield and rains down fireballs from the sky. It also continues to use its Flamewall attack, which deals massive damage to the player.All of the Maledict's attacks are also able to penetrate the invincibility granted by the Artifact. Tactical analysis To defeat the Maledict, the player is to use the Artifact. Taking advantage of helltime power, the player can fire at the Maledict using his strongest weapon (preferably the BFG 9000) with greater accuracy. Plot details The Maledict is the large, twisted form of the madman Dr. Betruger, with Betruger's head at the end of the creature's tongue. Its appearance in Doom 3 demonstrates his pact with the creatures of Hell and his power above the willing of most demons in Mars. It is never specified exactly what the connection between Betruger and the Maledict is. Whether Betruger merged with the Maledict or is the Maledict is never explained. It uses "us" to refer to itself as well as all of Hell. Though given Betruger's personality change after his first trip through the portal, it may be possible that the Maledict inhabited Betruger's body and that Betruger's soul is lost. It is not known whether Betruger is a part of the monster or if he is controlling it. Either way, he does not seem to mind, as he apparently sees his new form as preferential to staying human (referring to everyone as "Mortals"). When the Maledict's final 5000 hit points have been exhausted, the ending cinematic shows the demon lunging at the Marine with its mouth, grabbing him with its jaws and swinging him around over its head, then throwing him down to the ground. The Marine passes out. When he wakes up, he is greeted by Betruger's head. Betruger says, "Return what is ours," referring to the Artifact. The angry Marine shoves the Artifact into the Maledict's mouth, resulting in a massive explosion that kills the Maledict and Betruger, whose skull is seen rolling out onto the ground. The screen whites out completely and the voice of Dr. Elizabeth McNeil is heard saying, "Marine...marine, welcome home!" This final scene is ambiguous and open to interpretation. Before his death, Betruger's head talks about the artifact, revealing it is a powerful object meant to be used by forces of hell, and as speaking of the forces of hell by using the word "us" he reveals his plans of another invasion, and how these plans are ruined by the Marine. Source * Category:Boss monsters